


Gonna see cudders

by red_dwarfs_command



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bros fanboying, Gen, Kid cudi - Freeform, So excited, Some Swearing, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_dwarfs_command/pseuds/red_dwarfs_command
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros gives his best bro some good news!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna see cudders

Your name is Tavros Nitram and sometimes you just gotta freak the fuck out because your favorite rapper is coming to town. Yeah, that’s right. Kid Cudi. Is in Portland, Oregon. Finally. And you got 2 tickets.

You’re pretty sure Gamzee doesn’t know yet. Which is the exact reason you’re running to his college dorm which is really far from your own place. But you make it there, sweaty but still hyper as fuck. A quick jog up to the building and soon you’ve reached the destination. Aka, Gamzee’s dorm. And it’s fucking locked. ‘He better be here’ You say to yourself.

After a few loud, quick knocks on the door, a bed headed Gamzee opens it finally. “Wha-” “Gamzee.”, Gamzee comes out of his little stupor of awakeness quickly from the urgency in his best bros’ usual calm voice. You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself before you tell him the news. “Gamzee, I got tickets.” Gamzee makes a confused expression,”To?” you smile, “King Wizard.”. Gamzee’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. Gamzee raises up a hand,”Motherfucking Mr. Solo Dolo!?” His voice raises an octave at the end causing you to snort and place a firm hand on his bony shoulder,” Indicud Gamz.”. Gamzee puts his head in one hand and holds out the other,”Tickets.” You hand over the passes to eternal happiness and he examines them.

He takes his sweet time looking at the words, but you can’t complain cause that’s exactly what you did when you got them. Gamzee finally has a grin slowly grow on his face and jump hugs you. You’re kind of surprised but it’s Gamzee, so not really. You two kind of just yell profanities and thanking a god the both of you don’t even believe in. This is a big thing. This is the best fucking thing that ever happened to anyone ever.

The rest of the night is spent listening to Indicud and Satellite flight, reciting every song word for word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of Cudi. His concerts are beautiful. Decided to write me and my friends' reactions to getting the tickets and write it as my brotp. This is short and silly.


End file.
